The present disclosure relates to a recording apparatus, a recording method, a reproducing apparatus, a reproducing method, a program, and a recording/reproducing apparatus, and more particularly, to a recording apparatus, a recording method, a reproducing apparatus, a reproducing method, a program, and a recording/reproducing apparatus capable of efficiently recording 3D contents.
In recent years, 3D contents containing images that users can stereoscopically view have become popular. Image data of the 3D contents includes left-eye images (L images) and right-eye images (R images). There is a declination corresponding to a parallax between an object pictured in the L image and an object pictured in the R image.
The object can be stereoscopically recognized by users by alternately displaying the L and R images in which the parallax is set and by transmitting the L and R images to the left and right eyes of the users wearing active shutter glasses, respectively.
An example of the related art is Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-60630.
Another example of the related art is Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-108282.
Still another example of the related art is Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-280493.